Violet's School
by OCD-YupIHaveIt
Summary: Violet opens a school for young supers, it has been open for all of one year when her unstable little borther, Jack-Jack, comes as a freshman. Will Violet and the school buildings survive Jack-Jack's highschool years?
1. Chapter 1

"Dash! Stop it!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. He had run through my room, grabbed my suit, and was modeling it in front of my mirror. I swear he never grew up at _all_! Even after all these years he was still the same annoying twerp who looks at a mechanical talking bird that's asking for identification while we're supposed to be hiding and thinks _cool_!

He zoomed back up to me, and tossed the suit on my bed. I looked up from my book.

"When are the new kids getting here?" he asked impatiently. Actually let me correct that last statement, he asked _normally_. Dash is never patient.

"Why?" I asked warily, the school I had opened was new, designed for 'gifted' students. And if Dash was going to torment the new students I would _never_ get anymore!

"I figured I'd give them a nice warm welcome." He grinned mischievously, and disappeared. I considered going after him, but thought better of it. He might let it go if didn't think he was getting to me. I have learned something from living with him for 26 years.

I looked back at my life with my brother and felt like laughing, or screaming. We had always lived together, from the day he was born when I was three to now, when we both taught at the school I had founded. He was still the annoying brat I hated, but would jump in front of a bullet for anyway.

Dash's question had reminded me, the new students would be arriving tomorrow at nine. This would be the second year the school had been in operation, and we had a system halfway in place.

Dash was in charge of PE classes, which doubled as power training for people with physical powers, like Lily from last year's sophomore class who could glaze her skin over with metal when she focused. Gazer-Beam's son, Carl Daniels was in charge of classes like history and English for the whole school. Frozone handled science and math classes; he was especially good with chemistry. I was in charge of our main focus class, power training. The only students that weren't enrolled in my class were Lily and a boy named Riley in senior year who could shape-shift, not as powerful as Jack-Jack, but he still turned into a pretty huge sentient rock.

Jack-Jack was actually enrolled to begin this year. I tried to view him objectively, just like any other student, but he was my little brother after all. He would be enrolled in my class despite his power being physical, but he would be enrolled in my smallest class. Psychic Powers 101, designed for the unstable ones, or ones with enough power that they need to be even more stable. Jack-Jack falls into the latter category, he will be joining my two other unstable students, Madi and James.

James was difficult to have around m school because he couldn't control the fires he set and caused a lot of damage. Madi on the other hand was wonderful for the campus, she had the ability to effect plant's growth. When she was happy the entire campus was in bloom, but I had to be careful not to put her near James too much because if he set fire to one of her plants the entire campus would turn on him until he burnt the trees and such. The weird thing about Madi though, was that when she didn't mean for things to happen they were out of control, but during class when I asked her to make a tree grow or something she was always incapable of doing it.

I truly designed the school for the unstable ones, the rest would be alright in normal schools and could have their parents help them get better with their powers, but my unstable class gets dumped here by parents who don't know what to do. They have the greatest chance of becoming villains out of my classes.

I would like to think of Jack-Jack as the exception to that rule, but lately his powers have been growing exponentially and he doesn't seem in control anymore. Over the summer he had gone into one of his most basic shapes- the fire-monster he learned as a baby, and ended up setting the entire picnic ground he was at on fire. It was going to be difficult to help him and not let him know I think he's unstable, especially when Mom and Dad call us off campus for an emergency.

I sighed; I would deal with that when it happened. It had been a long day it was time I went to sleep. I looked around the room as I went to turn off the lamp and realized how much of a mess it was. Maybe now would be a good time to try out my latest idea.

I focused on my force fields and the open door, creating layer after layer of fields behind the door until it slowly swung shut. I would need to practice the speed at which I could do things, but it seemed to work. I eyed the papers around the room, and decided against doing them the same way; I'd probably send them flying out a window.

*Next day, 8:55*

I surveyed my teachers; they all stood in a line on the sidewalk looking very neat. Except Dash, who had run off before I had managed to catch him. The bus should be here any minute. I caught my reflection in a puddle and pulled the stray pieces of hair in my eyes back, I wanted to present a professional look for the first day.

Suddenly Dash flew by, splashing the water up at my face. I deflected it with a small purple force field, but it had been close.

"They're just around the corner guys!" he yelled.

"Calm down Dash, we're supposed to be their teachers, not their, uh-" I thought about how do describe his unprofessional air, "cheerleaders!"

"Chill sis! I'll be very stiff and formal when they arrive." He pulled up into a mock salute.

I rolled my eyes. I wrenched my neck around, trying to see the bus, but I saw something completely different. I saw a hunk of flaming metal flying down the road. Oh crap.

"Frozone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Frozone!"I yelled again, I was already running.

The bus was on fire, but it didn't look like the fire had reached far enough back to injure the kids yet. Frozone was still staring at the bus in shock. I remembered that his son Ice was part of the new freshmen class as well.

The plants around the bus suddenly began to die all as one and incredibly quickly, _Madi, get a hold of yourself!_

"Frozone I need you! Ice is in there!" I was close enough to the bus now, and realized that this was going to be difficult, the fire was spreading towards the engine. "Frozone MOVE!" I shouted.

I jumped into the air, pulled a hand in front of my face and broke through the windshield. All of the kids were huddled together in the back, surprisingly calm. I noticed that Mya(the empathy)'s eyes were glazed over slightly. _Good girl Mya remember your training from Sixth Sense Class._ Our hired bus driver was the only one panicking, because he was too far away from Mya. I shoved him out the window, into a bush.

I looked out the window and saw Frozone was coming, but it wasn't going to be fast enough. _Crap Crap Crap…._ It was only a matter of seconds until the bus blew, so I moved towards the kids and put a force field around us. This wasn't going to end well; I could sustain my force field under too much pressure….

I counted heads in my little bubble, we were two short… who was missing? I went through the roster in my head, we were missing Jack-Jack and James! _Double crap, double crap, double crap…._

James and Jack-Jack both had fire powers, they probably started this whole thing. I grabbed at my pocket, for the cell phone Mom had given me last Christmas with the whole family on speed dail…

There! Dash was speed dial number 3. He picked up his phone immediately, and I barely choked out "find Jack-Ja" before the bus exploded. I saw pieces of flaming metal flying towards us, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember where I was. I saw fifteen or so pairs of eyes staring at me. We were sitting in wreckage… oh right.

The wreckage was all iced over now, Frozone's work. I spotted his son Ice, who was wearing very dark shades.

"So, who wants to tell me how the fire started?" I directed my question at all of them, but my eyes focused instead on the trees around us, looking for Dash.

"It was all James fault!" yelled Madi, but she was cut off by one of her class mates, a new kid.

"No, it was that kid with the creepy eyes!" I assumed they were talking about Jack-Jack, as he had grown up he had found a way to change his eye color at will, and his favorite was this brown color that looked unnatural.

"I'll speak with both of them, now is anyone hurt?" I asked.

"nothing serious, none of them are in pain." Mya stated, in her usual slightly creepy way.

"Thank you Mya, good work keeping them all calm in the bus." The other kids exchanged looks; they didn't particularly like it when Mya controlled their feelings.

"Kate, where's Dash? Or Jack-Jack or James?" I asked, Kate had an interesting power, she knew where people she had met before were. She explained it like she could see strings connecting them to her. She was enrolled in my Sixth Sense Class.

"They're all that way-"she pointed towards the woods behind the crash.

"Don't go after them yet, they're still unstable." Said Dillon, he was also a part of my sixth sense class, he could see minor outlines of the future sometimes. I disregarded his advice, they were my students, and my little brother, and I needed to find them.

I turned invisible as I approached the area Kate had pointed at, because I could see more flames.

When I arrived I saw Dash yelling something at what looked like a giant flaming ball, then I realized there were two outlines in it, two teenage sized outlines.

Every time Dash got close to the wall of flames, a smaller flame would lash out at him, singeing his face. I grabbed his shoulder

"I've got this, stop burning yourself." He nodded in the direction he heard my voice from and ran back t the other students.

I approached the wall carefully, nothing stopped me because they didn't seem to notice me, and they were too busy fighting each other to notice a few foot prints.

I created a light blanket of force field around myself, and stepped through the flames. Jack-Jack was in his fire-monster form, and James was simply staring at him and forcing flames to appear haphazardly on his skin. James had the ability to create fires with his mind, but he was similar to Madi in that he had no control.

I made myself visible while at the same time putting a force field between the two, they turned to look at me, James looked furious, and Jack-Jack simply looked sheepish.

"Hey sis." He said awkwardly. James balked.

"You're the principal's brother?" He obviously hadn't counted on that, he seemed to realize how much trouble it was in.

"Come on boys." I said, and placed them both in bubbles of power, purposefully making them both too small to be comfortable.


End file.
